The Only Hope For Me Is You
by xDestroya
Summary: The story of the female Killjoy Toxic Ice and her life in Zone 6.
1. Full Moon

I only own the story of Toxic Ice. I do not own The Killjoys or the background story etc. All credit goes to the amazing guys in My Chemical Romance.

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Toxic Ice sat in the dark cave with tears dripping down her face. She took the pen and started writing.

"Hi mom and dad, it's me again. I just finished building the cave, it was hard but it looks beautiful, I know you would be proud of me.

I helped a few Killjoys yesterday, they lost their stuff while running from Dracs, so I stole it back from them. I know that you don't like that I'm steeling, in matter of fact I hear your voice mom, in my head every time, telling me it's not right. But the thing is that it's not the old good times anymore. You gotta fight to survive. I love you daddy, and I love you mommy. Bye for now."

"I miss you. I hope it's better where you are. It's the same old here, same food, same running and same fighting. But you know that I love the fighting, so it's okay. I just wish you were here with me, like it suppose to be. I colored my hair blue again today, don't tell dad, you know what he thinks about it. This is my first letter to you, and I hope it will be more, if not, I'll see you soon. Till then, take care of the old ones for me, littlesis. I love you"

She took the papers, rolled them together and walked out from the cave. It felt weird to have two papers this time.

She lifted her eyes to the bright full moon and lit the lighter while she held it over the crowd rolling papers.

Toxic watched the smoke curl from the papers up to the dark blue sky and the tears started to come again.  
>She did this every full moon, it was like her own little ritual that no one knew about, not anymore.<br>Usually, she just had one paper to burn, but the tragedy that happened one week ago changed her whole life.

She knew that they would not read them, that there was no point in keep doing this, but it somehow kept her sane to imagine that they were there, somewhere in the sky.

She walked back in and put on the radio.

"...there was a fight between two killjoys and Dracs in Zone 6 tonight. Destroya is really needed in the area to clean things up. After this sad news, we need something to spin us up..." A fast beat followed by olot of Na's flooded through Dr.D's radio channel.

Toxic sighed, she thought she could go directly to bed but they needed her. Destroya was her nickname she had got long ago and it was a pretty long and action filled story.

Dr.D said he needed her to "clean up", it was codename for checking and take care of the incidence. It happened olot that killjoys needed help after tough fights and it was her job to keep them alive and take with her anything worth full from the scene.

Toxic jumped into her car and started the engine, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Ghosted

Chapter 2

Toxic was driving fast, as always. She loved to feel the wind playing with her hair, the speed that she could feel with her whole body and to sing out loud.

It was dangerous to drive to fast in some parts of the Zone, the Dracs was always ready but tonight she just didn't care.

She focused on finding the way to the eventually ghosted Killjoys so that she couldn't make her thoughts run away. She always had to be busy so that she wouldn't think of that day when everything went so wrong...

She was there now, she could see three cars in the horizon and as she came closer she also saw the Killjoys lying there among dead Dracs. She noticed that there was ten Dracs, so the Killjoys must have put up a hell of a fight.

She got out of her car and took a closer look at the Killjoy nearest her. It was a young girl with blond, wavy hair. She bent down and tried to feel her pulse, the girl was definitely ghosted.

Toxic had been learned to bury her emotions deep inside of her, or else she would not make it.

She closed the girls stiff eyes and moved on to the next body that was a guy, that was the best way to describe him. The guy could not be older then seventeen but something with his face told her that he had lived through a lot.

As she came closer she could she the chest moving slowly and when she took his hand he snatched and his hand reached for the raygun that laid on the ground. He opened his eyes and started to cough. Without a word, toxic helped him in a sitting position as she tried to examine his injuries.

He had been shot in the side and he bled a lot. She used her hand to put pressure on it, helping him not to bleed out.

"What happened? Who are you?" The guy was confused as he tried to remember.

Toxic looked into the guys eyes and saw horror as he slowly started to remember glimpses of the scene.

"You tell me, I got a message from Dr. D to find you and the girl"

"Summer? Is she alive?"

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it" Toxic hated this part of the job, to deliver the bad news, to see the sorrow overwhelm the body of the one who just lost a loved one, she saw herself in their eyes.

"No, no that can't be true. Your lying. It can't be. Summer!" The guy started to shimmer as the message went through. He started to breath heavy as his eyes where searching the ground for Summer and when he saw her lying there on the dusty ground with eyes closed and so fragile, he broke down, screaming and crying as he tried to crawl to her.

"No, stay, your not strong enough!" Toxic tried to hold him still, but it was to late. He was already next to Summer, holding her tiny head next to his heart while he stroked her chin.

Toxic cursed to herself, it was a big mistake to say anything. Her mistake might just cost him his life. If he didn't start to calm down, his heart was going to keep pushing blood around to fast and he was going to loose blood quicker. But she knew why she said it, the memories when she was in his position was still strong and of there had been anyone there to help her, she would have wanted to know.

Toxic took her raygun in her head and the second the side of her gun hit the guys head she knew that she was going to take a lot of shit for that decision later.

When Toxic had carefully put Summer's body at the back of her car, she dragged the guy to the passenger side and left then there while she searched for something useful. It seemed like the Dracs where going to deliver something because their truck was full of food and ammo. When she was done cleaning up the area for stuff, she raced the car back to Dr. D's place.

A grunt came from the guy and he slowly started to move again.

"What the fuck?" he said in a

"Sorry, but I had to do that, you went wild"

"So you come here to help me, you tell me that my sister is, is... ghosted" He couldn't make himself say "dead" so he used the Killjoy name for it because it sounded more untrue, she knew why, she had done the same. "and then you hit me in the head? What kind of savior are you?"

"I didn't say I'm a savior or something, I just helps out when I'm needed, and if I hadn't hit you, you'd lost to much blood for me to save you at all."

The guy just stared at her, not saying anything. Toxic remembered that she didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?" The guy asked as if he could read her mind.

"Toxic Ice, and yours?"

"I'm Acid Rain"

"How do you feel?"

"You mean beside I've just been shot by some Dracs, found out my sister is not longer alive and been hit in the head by some weird Killjoy that drive like crazy? Marvelous"

"Haha, funny" Toxic said with sarcasm in her voice but slowed down a little.

"So, is this your job?"

"I don't work for anyone, I'm asked and if I want to do it, I say yes"

"Like a true Killjoy" Acid said trying to sound as sarcastic like Toxic but a lot of ….. in his voice.

Toxic smiled in the corner of her eyes and looked in the back mirror, fuck, there was a car behind them full of Dracs in it, they just wouldn't leave her alone today.

"Don't look back and hold on hard" She said as she drove even faster.

"Why?" Acid asked while looking back. His eyes turned wide as he saw the car come closer and closer.

"That's why. Looks like they're up for a race" Toxic almost started to laugh as she pushed her car to it's fullest speed but then she looked Acid in the eyes and saw nothing but pure horror.


	3. Exterminator

Chapter 3

The Dracs was catching up and Toxic started to shoot randomly behind her without really caring what she hit. She cast a glance at Acid who still was in chock, she could understand why, since he not to long ago was in a face to face fight with Dracs that ghosted his sister, but this was not the time nor place to loose the mind.

"ACID! Hey!" Toxic pushed Acid in the side, trying to make him wake up.

"Exterminators" Acid managed to stumble out,just starting to get control of his thoughts.

"What? Fuck!" Toxic hadn't seen the exterminator in the back of the car and that just lowered their chanced to live, big time.

"Okay, I know you haven't had the best of days today but I would appreciate if you can take your fucking raygun and shoot those motherfuckers down!" Toxic had to get Acid to react, or they'd both be ghosted.

"I, I know, but my raygun is broke or something!" Acid tried to shoot towards the car but nothing happened.

"Take this" Toxic handed Acid one of the Dracs rayguns she had "taken".

"No, I will not take that thing!" Acid said upset and looked at the gun with horror.

"I know that this is emotional for you and all that but for god sake just take the fucking gun! It's just a gun! And if you want to get to Dr. D alive you should start considering doing like I do, push you emotions aside!"

Toxic was getting angry and when a Drac hit the back of her car she lost it, no one touched her car, and no one aimed a gun towards her and got away with it.

"I have a better idea, take the wheel and I'll shoot" Toxic was already on the way to move from the driver's seat.

The car went slalom over the road as they tried to switch sides somewhat graciously.

"Uh, okay" Acid took the wheal and struggled with keeping focus at the road.

Toxic climbed over the seat so that she was in the backseat, besides the dead girl she had covered up with a blanket.

"I'm sorry honey but I have to take your place" She mumbled as she carefully rolled down the girl on the floor of the car.

Toxic aimed for the driver, she knew that if the driver was down, the car could crash and that would make her able to finish of the others pretty easy, or she could run to safety.

Toxic was a good shooter when she was focused. She laid her strength in firing a few aiming shots then to just firing blindly at the target, but that also happened if she didn't got the time.

The car heeled a little and her shot was just an inch away from the driver but hit the Drac in the backseat that fell together. That was good enough, Toxic thought.

"Can you please keep the car steady?" Toxic yelled at Acid, a little angry over that she missed the driver.

"Sorry, but it feels like I'm drunk!" Acid yelled back, sounding a little confused.

Toxic started to laugh, the tiny bit of humor in the bizarre situation just hit her and she had so mixed feelings. To laugh was a common tool for her to handle pressure and life threatening situations, that was how she could keep her little sister somewhat whole, to make the situation a little less serious.

"Why are you laughing?"

"This situation is just so fucking weird!"

"Your freaking me out, stop it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm calm now, I promise" she tried to keep herself together "FUCK YOU YOUR MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" The exterminator had just been four inches away from her and instead hit the car.

She didn't know what she was most angry for, almost being ghosted by a exterminator or that the car had taken a bullet. She held her car to close her heart, her sister had told her that a lot and she was right, it's almost not human to love a object that much,

"Of course you are, your as calm as a cupcake" Acid laughed

"Well thank you sir!" Toxic hadn't had this mush fun in days, it was almost like the time when her sister was alive, when they where a team and gave BL/ind hell together.

Toxic aimed again, after she made sure that Acid could keep the car straight and this time she didn't miss. The driver fell over the wheel and the car spin around and finally landed on its back. Everything went quiet and Acid stopped the car. Toxic jumped out and walked slowly towards the car with her raygun ready. Nothing seamed to move and Toxic decided that it was best to just leave it bee and continue to Dr. D before something bad happened, but then she turned around and noticed something was wrong.

Acid was looking at her with confusion in his face and then he fell to the ground.


End file.
